


Anarchiste recherche baise pré-fin du monde

by OrpheusCrowned



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, comrades to lovers, implied police violence, protest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusCrowned/pseuds/OrpheusCrowned
Summary: La veille d'une manifestation qui s'annonce musclée, Jehan Prouvaire vient frapper à la porte de Bahorel, en tout bien tout honneur (non)





	Anarchiste recherche baise pré-fin du monde

En levant la tête il peut voir la fenêtre de Bahorel. Il y a encore de la lumière, un peu tamisée, et puis celle de la télévision. Jehan Prouvaire resserre son manteau. (Pour être tout à fait franc, il a hésité à venir nu dessous, mais la neige de ce mois de novembre trop long l'a très vite dissuadé. Ça, et la très réelle possibilité que Bahorel ne soit pas dans le même état d’esprit.)  
Après un dernier coup d’œil il s'avance sous le porche de l'immeuble, et sonne.  
La voix de Bahorel met quelques minutes à se faire entendre. Quand il répond, il a l'air de mauvaise humeur, mécontent d'être dérangé ; mais Bahorel est de mauvaise humeur par nature.

\- C'est qui ?  
\- Prouvaire.

Un silence lui répond, très court, avant que l'ouverture de la porte ne se déclenche.

\- Monte.  
Le vestibule est sombre, éclairé par les lampadaires de la rue seulement, mais il se dirige sans hésitation vers les escaliers, et monte jusqu'au troisième étage - deuxième porte à droite. Il est déjà venu ici, souvent.  
La porte est ouverte quand il arrive sur le pallier, et la télévision éteinte. À l'intérieur des bruits de pas précipités et des jurons étouffés ; risquant un œil, Jehan sourit en voyant son ami rassembler chaussettes et caleçons, ainsi qu'une bouteille de bière, pour les enfourner dans le frigo et le panier de linge sale, dans le désordre.

\- Vas-y, vas-y, entre !

L'appartement de Bahorel, à Montreuil, est pour Jehan un lieu familier. Les Amis de l'ABC se sont entassés sur ce canapé, ont planifié des actions à cette table, ont suivi devant cette télévision - qui perché sur le bras du fauteuil, qui par terre en tailleur - les résultats des deux tours des élections. Les échos de leurs discussions, de leurs débats, de leurs disputes même parfois se font entendre très intelligiblement dans le silence de ce soir-là, et soulignent l'incongruité de la scène. Jehan est venu seul, et la façon dont sa tête est un peu baissée, dont il tortille ses longs doigts maculés de taches de rousseur, indique qu'il ne s'agit certainement pas de discuter du service d'ordre de demain.

Devant le coin cuisine, Bahorel fait chauffer de l'eau et sort une boule à thé, puis se penche pour sortir une nouvelle bouteille de bière du frigo. Jehan garde les yeux fixés sur son dos, sur les omoplates qui saillent un peu sous le t-shirt, sur la nuque rasée inclinée vers sa tâche. Une silhouette qu'il connaît. Plus que l’appartement, elle lui est familière, évidente depuis il ne saurait dire combien de temps. La démarche, l’angle des épaules, une façon de tourner la tête – de loin même dans une foule il éprouverait toujours cette bouffée de joie qui le prend quand il le voit.  
Il prend une inspiration, et puis l'expire sans avoir dit un mot.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Lorsqu’il verse l’eau bouillante dans la théière le parfum qui se répand aussitôt, l'odeur boisée de son thé favori, le fait sourire. Bahorel n'a pas eu à demander. Ils se connaissent si bien, à force - les Amis sont liés les uns aux autres d'une façon inextricable, et très peu politique. On n'est pas supposé aimer ses camarades de lutte. Enjolras le lui a dit il y a longtemps, un soir avant une réunion. Jehan n'était pas d'accord, mais quelque chose dans le regard de son ami suggérait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une discussion exclusivement politique. Jehan n'est toujours pas d'accord avec lui.

\- C'est à propos de demain.

Il ne lit aucune tension dans les épaules de Bahorel qui lui tourne toujours le dos, les mains occupées par une tasse qu’il lave rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème avec les tracts ?  
\- Non, pas du tout.

Pourquoi sonnerait-il chez lui pour un problème de tract ?  
Enfin Bahorel se retourne vers lui et lui tend la tasse de thé fumant ; il s'adosse au plan de travail et décapsule une bouteille de bière.  
La tasse lui brûle les paumes, et, bien que d'ordinaire il savoure cette sensation aussi longuement que possible, une tasse de thé chaud n'est pas l'accessoire rêvé pour une manœuvre de séduction impromptue. Pour se donner courage, il la porte à ses lèvres et en avale une gorgée, puis deux, et interrompt son geste pour respirer le parfum qui s'en dégage. Il prend son temps, sentant à présent le regard interrogatif de Bahorel fixé sur lui. Ce n'est qu'une fois la gorge dûment ébouillantée qu'il trouve le courage de parler.

\- Feuilly a dit qu'il y avait toutes les chances que ça se passe mal demain.

Il relève les yeux, et ceux de Bahorel sont fixés sur lui, attentifs - inquiets presque tout à coup. Il ne doit pas s'arrêter maintenant.

\- Je suis venu pour être sûr de ne rien regretter après.

Il s'étonne de ne pas entendre sa voix trembler, et plus encore de voir Bahorel garder le silence en face de lui, la bouteille oubliée sur le plan de travail. Lentement, son ami décroise les bras. En un instant, tous les scénarios envisageables lui traversent l'esprit, le plus plausible d'entre eux étant qu'il se fasse expulser de l'appartement avec un gros rire. Mais le rire ne vient pas.

\- Tu as plus de courage que moi.

Un instant il pense avoir mal entendu. Et puis Bahorel s'approche, lentement, tend une main vers sa joue, s’interrompt. Sa voix hésite, 

\- Arrête-moi si je comprends mal. Tu veux… ça ? Avant demain ? Si jamais-

Jehan lui prend la main, et guide son geste.

Le baiser est doux, et les lèvres de Bahorel chaudes. Il a déjà eu l'occasion de se retrouver dans ses bras, pour une danse ou lors d’une étreinte de groupe pour se donner du courage. Bahorel une fois l'a même tiré d'un mauvais pas face à la police, en le faisant reculer et en lui faisant un bouclier de son corps juste à temps. Cette fois pourtant c'est juste pour lui, une étreinte dont il sait qu'elle n'est pas le fruit du hasard ou de la chance, quelque chose qu'il n'y a plus entre eux comme un mur tombé. Les mains de son ami sont larges, se posent sur son corps comme avec précaution. Alors il le repousse, le fait tomber sur le canapé sans rencontrer de résistance ; Bahorel l’attire sur ses genoux autant qu’il s’y impose. Assis sur lui il presse ses hanches contre les siennes, et quand les bras se referment autour de lui ça lui arrache un souffle qui s’attarde entre leurs bouches.

Ils ont réglé le réveil de leur téléphone à la même heure. Après la veille – ça leur revient comme s’ils n’avaient pas dormi, les lèvres de Bahorel dans le cou de Jehan, les dents de Jehan sur l’épaule de Bahorel, les ongles de Jehan sur les omoplates de Bahorel, les mains de Bahorel sur la taille de Jehan, sa queue en lui et ses hanches sur lui – le matin est différent ; ils n’ont pas beaucoup de temps. Ils se préparent, efficacement, ils chargent leurs téléphones, préparent le Maalox les foulards les lunettes de piscine les tracts. Jehan avait préparé ses affaires la veille, au cas où. Ça fait rire Bahorel quand il s’en rend compte, et dans une sorte de parenthèse, au moment d’ouvrir la porte pour sortir, il lui prend la main et en embrasse la paume, doucement.  
Ils arrivent ensemble au rassemblement. Courfeyrac, Bossuet et Musichetta distribuent déjà des tracts, et Eponine fait un dernier point avec le service d’ordre qui sera le premier rempart face aux flics. Les visages sont calmes dans l'atmosphère brûlante. Quelqu’un lance un slogan, qui rebondit rapidement et enfle de plus en plus ; un peu plus loin devant ça commence à avancer, malgré les rangées de CRS qui essaient de repousser les premiers rangs du cortège de tête. Lacrymos. Au milieu de tout ça il y a un moment où Bahorel passe son bras autour des épaules de Jehan.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [安那其主义者在世界终结前找肏](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472282) by [innocentya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentya/pseuds/innocentya)


End file.
